


Chess

by That-Butler-Fangirling (TheWhitePaladin)



Series: Collaborations - Kuroshitsuji [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Things happened...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhitePaladin/pseuds/That-Butler-Fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a few days after the "Cat Incident," as the servants were calling it. Ciel isn't any less forgiving and Sebastian probably should have thought his actions through a little more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys!  
> This entire thing was all based on a text conversation I happened to have with my cousin, a fellow Kuroshitsuji die-hard. Every piece of dialogue and every movement was already planned and role-played.  
> We tried our best.  
> NOTE: this was originally posted under my other name, but has been moved here. I am moving all black butler fanfictions to this name.
> 
> So, without further ado, I present "Chess."  
> My cousin as: that boy with STILL no tolerance.  
> Myself as: y'know...that butler guy.

Another slightly slow day at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was daydreaming, when suddenly his thoughts flew to the previous week. The "Cat Incident," as the servants were calling it now. All Ciel could think of was trying to crawl out of Sebastian's room as cats seemed to overflow from the closet. That man had a problem.

Sebastian noticed Ciel's distant gaze. "Young master, is something troubling you?"

"Ah, yes," Ciel replied. Now would be as good a time as any to address the matter. "Why did you disobey and keep the cats?"

"Ah..." Sebastian said quietly, treading lightly over the already delicate conversation topic. "You must forgive me for doing such a thing, my lord. I did not think you would find out. Nevertheless, I kept them for the fact that you did not allow them. I visited them whenever I felt down."

"But I still wish you wouldn't have gone against my orders," Ciel said plainly.

"I...I know, young master, and I am truly sorry..." Sebastian actually sounded mildly sincere, but Ciel knew he had to drive it in.

"No more, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord," was accompanied by the classic bend at the waist.

"Now," Ciel stated. "Bring me something to eat. I'm famished!"

"What would you like, master?" the butler asked, happy to do something right for the boy.

"Nothing that would kill me," the blue-haired kid replied.

Sebastian donned a playful grin. "I suppose that could be arranged."

"How about something with shrimp?" Ciel asked, knowing full well how difficult it was to obtain such a thing.

"My lord," Sebastian replied, confirming Ciel's thoughts. "It will take days at the minimum to acquire that."

"Figure it out." Ciel was determined to make Sebastian pay for the cat troubles he'd given the earl.

"I cannot promise anything..." the butler said, careful not to make the master mad yet again.

"Just like how you couldn't promise not to keep cats?"

That hit home a little too hard. "...you're going to hold that over my head for eternity, aren't you?"

"Well, since you live an eternity, I think I may have to take you up on that."

Sebastian groaned inwardly. "I am sorry about that, and I do not lie."

"You lied to me yesterday about the cats."

He didn't lie! He fibbed! Difference!! "My lord, I did not lie. I just...avoided the truth."

Ciel was done with the conversation. "I want Shrimp Scampi for dinner, Sebastian. No exceptions."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitch angrily. "Yes, sir. I'll see what I can do."

"You'll do what I say, I hope."

"I do try."

With that, Sebastian went out to attempt and find shrimp for a pesky runt's dinner.

...

The butler had actually managed to find some and prepare dinner right on time.

..

A day had passed. Ciel was in his study once more and, turning to Sebastian, he said, "You did good at dinner last night, Sebastian."

"I'm glad you liked it, sir," the butler replied, pleased to know he'd done something acceptable.

"Now," the boy said. "Tea?"

"Earl Grey, sir?"

"If you would."

"I shall be back momentarily."

True to his word, it only took Sebastian a few minutes to go to the kitchen, prepare the tea and bring it back to the waiting lord. "Here you are, young master," he said, setting the teacup in Ciel's waiting hands.

Ciel took a sip and cried out as it burned his mouth.

"My apologies," Sebastian said. "Was it too hot?" He knew full well that it was. Two could play at that payback game."

"I'll just let it cool," the boy replied.

"I've never known you to be patient," the servant said bluntly.

"I guess stuff happens," was the half-hearted answer.

"Whenever 'stuff happens,'" Sebastian said. "You are known to have a bit of a tantrum."

"Why are you always questioning my actions?!"

Sebastian sighed. Sometimes this boy acted like such the child he was. But he did have a point. "You know I have wondered that myself. This has all been very unlike me..." He was also referring to last week and the cat incident.

"Maybe you should take a moment to compose yourself," Ciel suggested.

"That would certainly be advisable, I agree," the butler said.

"Your moment starts now."

"Yes, sir."

A minute or so passed by with the only sound in the room being the tick-tick-tick of the clock. "I believe I have composed myself, my lord," Sebastian said after a while.

"Good. I'm hungry, Sebastian. I don't know what it is but my stomach is growling again."

Sebastian sighed lightly. "I don't want you spoiling dinner, young master."

Ciel gave him a look. "Sebastian."

"You remembered what happened last time," the butler warned.

"Uh..." Ciel thought hard, but could come up with nothing. "No, I don't actually."

"From what I recall," Sebastian began. "I allowed you to eat before dinner, you then did not want dinner when the time came around and tea clearly had not been enough sustenance when I put you to bed, considering you were actually at my door demanding to be fed at two in the morning."

"Sebastian, I was hungry!"

"At two in the morning, master!"

"I didn't stutter," Ciel growled.

"I didn't expect you to."

Ciel spread his torso and arms childishly on the desk, facedown. "Fooooood."

"You shall get food when it comes time for dinner, sir," Sebastian replied, not phased whatsoever.

"Fine." Ciel knew it was no use arguing. He also knew that, however much he enjoyed winning, he was fighting a demon. 'Nuff said, he supposed.

"Dinner is only a few hours, I think you can survive," the butler went on.

Ciel thought for a moment. "I need to take my mind off my hunger," he said after a while. "Chess?"

"I shall prepare it right away, master," Sebastian said curtly, happy that Ciel would at least wait for dinner this time.

"Very well."

...

The two were together in the main room, and Sebastian had set the chess board up for the boy. "Black or white?"

"Black."

Sebastian turned the board so that the black pieces were placed in front of Ciel. "Your move."

"What?!" Ciel snarled. "I'm not playing with a demon! You're dismissed, I'll play by myself."

Sebastian smirked. "...how will you manage that, my lord?"

"That's for me to figure out. I play by myself all the time."

"Do you?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

"Well, that would explain the noises of frustration I sometimes hear."

"Oh," Ciel looked down. "I try to keep it to myself."

"You need a bit of practice, my lord."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ciel replied, glaring at the servant in front of him.

Sebastian decided to have a bit of fun. "Would you like practice?" He accompanied the suggestive question with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't I already dismiss you?" Ciel asked, easily picking up on the hint but paying it no attention.

"Ah-...yes, yes you did..."

"Make me something to eat," Ciel tried again.

"Only a half hour left, my lord." Darn. "That is about how long it shall take."

Ciel just continued to glare.

"You ordered me not to use my demonic powers in the mansion at all costs, no matter what," Sebastian said, pointing out that he could only go as fast as the human body he inhabited let him.

"I'm not telling you to use your powers," Ciel retorted. "I'm just hungry."

"I can only go so fast, young master."

"I know," Ciel hissed, scowling further. "I just hate when you're right."

Sebastian laughed softly. "Then you must hate me a whole lot..."

"Get out."

Sebastian let his happy facade fall, taking a deep breath. "Yes, sir." The butler left Ciel to play chess...by himself, apparently.


End file.
